The Mistake
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Nother old story. Revolves around the incident where Kari nearly dies and Tai's mother is angry with him. Inspired by another fanfic..forgot the name.


The second of my old stories. This one I didn't change much. Yeah it's farfetched, but....it sounded like a good idea at the time. Again this was written back in 2000.   
  


The Mistake   
Digimon   
DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


Tai's mom's harsh words surged through him. 'Do you have any idea   
what you've done?! What were you thinking? You knew she was sick!' He   
looks up at her, tears running down his face, his hand on his red   
cheek. His mom had slapped him because she was mad at him and very   
upset about what happened to Kari. She also had tears running down   
her face. They both were worried about Kari, who had gotten very ill   
and was on the verge of dying at the hospital. Mr. Kamiya put a hand   
on Mrs. Kamiya's shoulder, attempting to calm down. But she continued   
sobbing. Tai starting sobbing, too, feeling guilty of what   
happened. "Kari probably will die." His mom said harshly, her voice   
whacked with sobs. "And it will be because of you!" Tai looked down   
to the ground suddenly. More tears streamed down Tai's face. His mom   
was blaming Kari's sickness on him. He knew it was his fault. She was   
his sister yet he let soccer take advantage of him. He would never   
forgive himself. He turns and walked away. He went into the waiting   
room and sat in a seat by himself. He didn't want to be bothered. He   
was too upset. Tai looked at his mom. She still had an angry look on   
her face, but her gaze was fixed on the floor. She was too angry and   
upset to say anything else or sit down. Crying, Tai lay down,   
eventually falling asleep. 

How will I start tomorrow without you here? Who'll stay here to guide   
me when all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far   
gone to stay best friends forever? You should never have to go away.   
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you. How will I make   
it through? 

After what had seemed like hours, a doctor with a grim face came out   
of the room. He walked slowly towards Tai's parents. Mrs. Kamiya   
immediantly asked how Kari was doing. "Not so good. There's a slight   
chance she'll make it." Tai slowly opened his brown eyes to see the   
doctor talking to his mom. He was too scared to go over there. He   
rubbed his still stinging cheek. Suddenly, his mom turned to him, her   
angered look stronger than ever. Seeing that she was walking towards   
him, Tai got up and backed away a little. His head lowed and his eyes   
closed tightly. He awaited what was going to happen next. "Tai . . ."   
His mom seemingly hissed. He looked up her, tears in his eyes. Mrs.   
Kamiya raised her hand to slap him again, but Mr. Kamiya grabbed   
it. "Let him be." His gentle voice said. She gave Tai another glare.   
She shouted, "You did this!!" Then she stomped away. Tai's mouth   
gaped open. He couldn't stand it anymore! He looked at the open   
hospital doors. He knew what he was going to do.   


If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a   
way. What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday,   
somehow, somewhere. If my tears could bring you back to me. 

Before he could figure out what he was doing, Tai dashed out of the   
door. "Tai!" His father screamed, his hand out to try to get him to   
come back. But Tai didn't care. "They don't care." He said as he   
dashed out of the hospital. He ran down the steps and onto the road.   
Suddenly, the blare of a car was heard. Tai looked to his side. He   
saw huge truck headed towards him! 'I can't move.' he thought. He was   
too petrified to move. The driver slammed onto his brakes. It's   
squeal was heard. The front of the truck collided with Tai's left   
side, crushing his left hand and arm. Tai screamed in pain as he   
crashed into the ground. He lay on the side of the road, bleeding and   
mangled up. He felt himself slipping away. The driver got out of the   
truck to try and help Tai. But the boy was too far gone. Looking   
around his surroundings for the last time, he took one last breath   
and closed his eyes. He was gone.   


I'll cry you an ocean if you'll sail on home again. Waves of emotion   
will carry you all they can. Just let them guide you and your heart   
will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your   
true north. Look in my eyes. You'll see, all over, tears have run by   
and still they're not dry! 

"Kari's alright?" Mrs. Kamiya sounded happy. She smiled, wiping away   
her tears. The doctor smiled. He nodded. "Yes." He said. "She's fine.   
You may see her now." He gestured her to follow him into the room.   
Kari's face was still a little pale, but her light brown eyes were   
opened. She looked up at her mom, who had tears of joy running down   
her face. "Hello sweetie." She said softly, caressing Kari's hair.   
The young girl looked around for something. Her mother asked, "What   
is it?" "Where's Tai? I need to tell him it wasn't his fault." Those   
words stunned Mrs. Kamiya. She stared at Kari. 'What is she talking   
about?' "Kari, what do you mean?" The young girl hesitated, then   
explained, "You see, I only went out with Tai because I wanted to   
play with him. That and the fact that he didn't want me to be alone   
in the house. I did this to myself, mom. Tai had nothing to do with   
it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault." Tears of guilt stared   
forming in the woman's eyes. 'I yelled at Tai yet it wasn't his   
fault.' Those words made her more depressed than before. Mr. Kamiya   
ran in, an alarmed look on his face. "Tai ran outside!" He was able   
to yell through his tired voice. The woman starting running out of   
the hospital. She saw Tai, bleeding and broken up. Tears ran down her   
cheeks as guilt and pain ran through her body. "TAI!!!!" She yelled. 

If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a   
way. What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday,   
somehow, somewhere. If my tears could bring you back to me. 

She, with her husband, ran to Tai's side. His arm was badly broken.   
Tai's mom had tears forming as she stared at his still, limp body.   
She gently picked him up and walked him over to the hospital. She   
went into the same room Kari was in. The weak girl struggled to pull   
herself up. When she saw her broken up brother, she starting crying a   
little. Her tears dropped onto her white sheet. Mr. Kamiya called the   
doctor. He came walking in. He picked Tai up from his worried mom. He   
probed his neck and wrist for a pulse. His face widened when he   
realized there was none. He checked for breathing, none. His hands   
were awfully cold. The doctor's dark eyes shed a few tears as he   
shook his head. Tai's parents and Kari knew what this meant. Tai was   
gone. "Tai!!!" Tai's mom yelled once again, this time filled with   
anguish. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him close to   
herself. Her tears ran down her face. "Tai, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."   
She whispered. There was no response from his frail body. Kari buried   
her face in her hands, sobbing. Mr. Kamiya lowered his head, trying   
to choke back a tear. 

I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before, for one   
more chance, for one last chance! There's not a thing that I would   
not endure!! 

Tai's mom whispered, "Tai, if you can hear me, I'm very very sorry."   
She sobbed harder. Her tears were drenching Tai's clothes. She had   
her face on his brown hair. His eyes were closed even though her   
tears fell upon them. She sat down on the chair next to Kari, Tai's   
lifeless body in her arms. Kari looked at her mom, her eyes filled   
with tears. "This is all my fault." That was the only thing Mrs.   
Kamiya could say to her daughter. The crying caught Sora's attention.   
She was visiting the hospital for a while. She noticed the Kamiyas   
crying. She walked to a room. One look at Tai's still body and the   
tear-streaked faces told her everything. Sora fell to her knees. She   
couldn't believe her own friend, Tai, was gone. She starting crying   
her heart out. No one was more heart-broken than Mrs. Kamiya. Her   
yelling at Tai caused his awful death. She would never forgive   
herself for this. Never! She held Tai even tighter, her tears running   
faster. Just then, a few tears fell onto Tai's cheek, and glowed   
slightly. "Huh?" She choked out. The glowing stopped. Nothing   
changed. Tai still wasn't moving. Then, his eyes shook a little and   
slowly opened. When he did he saw 4 tear-stained faced people. 

If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a   
way. What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday,   
somehow, somewhere. If my tears could bring you back, bring you back,   
to me. 

Tears of joy flowed from Mrs. Kamiya's eyes. "Tai!" She yelled   
happily. "You're okay!" She hugged him tightly. The younger boy   
squealed in pain. "I won't be . . . if you keep hugging me . . .   
tightly . . . like this!" He muttered weakly. Mr. Kamiya, Kari, and   
Sora smiled at eachother, then at Tai and his mom. She looked at him,   
concerned. "Are you okay?" Tai weakly shook his head. His mom noticed   
the blood stained hand. "Doctor!" She, with Tai in her arms, ran to   
the doctor who had treated Kari. She frantically yelled, "You got to   
help him! He was hit by a car!" Tai was taken to the operation room   
for the casts that he needed because of what happened. 'This is   
something I'll never forget'. Mrs. Kamiya thought was she saw Tai   
disappear into the waiting room. She sat down on the chair. She knew   
that if Tai didn't die, he was be weakened one way or the other. She   
was just glad he was alive.   


The End   



End file.
